


The 'Monster Boy' Case

by iplaythegayme



Series: The Stand Alone Psycho-Pass AU [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Psycho-Pass, Inspectors and Enforcers, M/M, Shingeki No Kyojin in the Psycho-Pass universe, cross-over
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-22
Updated: 2014-12-29
Packaged: 2018-02-26 15:08:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2656520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iplaythegayme/pseuds/iplaythegayme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspector Levi Ackerman's very first case...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Cross-Over between Shingeki no Kyojin and Psycho-Pass... and it is quite hard to explain the Psycho-Pass universe as perfectly as the show explains it, but I'll try to put the basic here so everyone can try and enjoy all the little fics I'll write about this AU. It took two seasons to completely explains to us how this world works and we're still learning more and more each weeks, but this is the very basic stuff I took from the Wiki: ''In a dystopian future where it is possible to instantaneously measure and quantify a person's propensity towards criminality using hand-held technology. (Dominator) The information is recorded and analyzed by the Sibyl System, a hive mind that controls law enforcement in Japan. Sibyl's oracular "judgment" determines a person's numerical Crime CoEfficient, as well as their color-hued Psycho-Pass.
> 
> The Crime CoEfficient is a numerical measure of said person's probability/propensity to commit a crime. It is calculated and determined by the target's stress level (Hue) and other biological readings via cymatic scan via the Sibyl System.
> 
> \- Under 100 - Suspect is not a target for enforcement action. The trigger of Dominator will be locked.  
> Crime Coefficient 2-0  
> \- 100 to 299 - Suspect is classified as a latent criminal and is a target for enforcement action. Dominator is set to Non-Lethal Paralyzer mode. Suspect can then be knocked out using the Dominator.  
> \- Over 300 - Suspect poses a serious threat to the society. Lethal force is authorized. Dominator will automatically switch to Lethal Eliminator. Suspect that is hit by Lethal Eliminator will bloat and explode.''
> 
> Here's a picture of what it looks like for an Inspectors (or an Enforcers) aiming at a latent criminal: http://zakuabumi.files.wordpress.com/2012/11/psycho-pass-05-2.png  
> I will explain more as it comes up ;) Feel Free to ask if you're a bit confused, but I'll try to explain things a little bit while I write more of this AU.

**46,0** ; that's the Crime CoEfficient showing on the young inspector's dominator when he immediately points it toward the middle aged man opening the door. Not a target for enforcement action, says the voice. Trigger will be locked. The young man drops his gun to look at the man properly as he explains the situation... He was the one to call. He called because he wants them to 'help' his son... his only son. He called because he doesn't really have a choice either. It's his boy. He wants to protect him, but he can't keep the boy hidden in his basement like he is doing now because his boy is a criminal. If he did, his hue wouldn't stay clear. His crime coefficient would probably rise. His wife's crime coefficient is already rising, but the little girl is fine. The girl is in the living room. All of this, the two inspectors take it all in, but offer nothing to comfort the man. His boy is probably done for. He did his job as a member of society and went to them to have him judged because... His boy is a killer and need to be judged, that's all. It must have been hard to... it'll be hard on the man when they'll take his boy away, or worse: kill him.

''You did the right thing,'' says Erwin Smith politely to the man before turning to his young and brand new partner still in training... somewhat still in training. ''I'll go check up on the girl first, I'll join you right after.''

And the shorter one nods.

 **90,3** ; that's the Crime CoEfficient showing on the young inspector's Dominator when he immediately points it toward the woman and the boy in the basement. The boy looks like he's annoyed by his protective mother when she covers her son with her arms... keeping him tightly against her. She's the exact portrait of the boy they saw in a picture when they got the case with the strong expression she wears on her face. From her thick brown hair to the shape of her eyes, she is exactly like the boy... and the face pulling out from her arms with some sort of whine confirms their breathtaking resemblance. Everything... except the color of their eyes.

His teal eyes have nothing of the deep brown of his mother's irises.

 **189,9** ; that's the Crime CoEfficient showing on the young inspector's Dominator when he aims at the boy. This time, the trigger isn't locked. The gun glows. The voice indicates that the boy is a target for enforcement action and the enforcement mode as the Non-Lethal Paralyser.

''Aim carefully,'' says the voice, but the young man lowers his gun instead. First, the mother is in the line of sight again... covering her precious little boy. Second, it's hard to think this boy killed the five bodies they found earlier in another house just further down the street. He's not even ten. That's barely ten years younger than the inspector standing right there with his Dominator ready to shoot. It's hard to think that this kid managed to kill them... and yet, he's standing there gently trying to get out of his mother's grip. At this Crime CoEfficient and from someone who killed five times, he expected a crazy brat... but it's not. If anything, it's the boy who seems to think Levi is the crazy one here... and maybe a bit scary too.

He stands up... and, of course, his mother tries to protect him again by standing in his way, but the boy makes his way toward the young inspector.... like he is asking for him to shoot. Waiting for it. Maybe he is. After all, he probably knows what's awaiting him at the end of the day... A cell somewhere, medication and a therapy that isn't going to help him.

''Please get away from him, Madam,'' demands the cold and low voice of the young inspector, but the woman doesn't listen.... Of course, not.

''No. I won't let you touch my little boy!''

 **93,9** ; that's the Crime CoEfficient showing on the young inspector's Dominator when he aims the gun at her again. Not a target for enforcement again.... yet, but it's getting there slowly and he doesn't exactly fancy the thought of using the Dominator in front of the boy. For all they know, the boy is dangerous even though he is just a kid.

''You need to seek help for your hue before it is too late... and your son needs to be arrested, Madam Jaeger.''

No. It's always a strong no. She isn't giving up. Her fury and determination is incredible when she looks at him again while still shielding the boy. She's a mother, alright. She really is... so, by the time they hear footsteps going down the stairs to join them in the basement, even though he tries to calm her down... even though the loud voice of her own boy joins in and tells her to let go, she doesn't.

 **95,4**...

Five more and it'll reach 100. Five more and the trigger will unlock.

''Your Crime CoEfficient is...''

 **95,9**...

''MOM!'' screams the boy at last... even startling his mother. For an instant, the inspector thinks the boy is trying to protect his mother from him. He looks scared. He looks panicked and he pushes his mother away from him with all he's got. She doesn't fall or anything. She merely moves, but she loses her hold over him. For an instant, the young man thought the boy wanted to protect his mother from the Dominator... thinking she was over 100... but when their eyes meet, he just knows the boy tried to protect her from clouding her hue any more than it already was by having himself shot down by the Dominator.

To protect... and maybe, to be judged.

Teal meets ice grey and the Dominator lights up in turquoise as it gets Eren Jaeger in the scope again.

 **189,9** ; that's the Crime CoEfficient showing on the young inspector's Dominator when he aims at the boy. Trigger is unlocked. Target for enforcement action. Enforcement mode: Non-Lethal Paralyser. Aim carefully... and Bam! Pretty eyes shine bluer than ever as the light reflects in them before they close and the mop of brown messy hair hits the ground like the rest of his body.

The woman screams, of course, she dashes forward to reach for her little boy again, but it's too late... too late for them.

 **100,0** ; that's the crime coefficient showing on the Levi Ackerman's Dominator when he aims at the woman...


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi sees the crime scene...

They find the first body by the door and lying in a pool of blood. Male. In his thirties. Stabbed two or three times in his stomach... The knife remains in his wound. The second body, they find it on the kitchen table. Female. Naked with her legs parted for everyone to see the mess they made with her... of her... and in her. Disgusting. the word flows out of Levi’s mouth before he can really control it. That’s what it is. It’s disgusting. He averts his eyes from the sight and he refuses to look back at her. It turns his stomach around. He doesn’t have to see this. The drones will come and they’ll take care of the corpses and the scene for them, so he walks past her to get out of that room as fast as possible. He hears the older Inspector, Erwin Smith, humming in agreement and Levi really is ready to forget about the female corpse, but then he hears it... and he isn’t forgetting about the sight he just saw.

"She isn’t disgusting... They are disgusting," says Nile Dok to the young inspector newly assigned to his division. And, to be honest, Levi thinks it might be true. It just might be, but it isn’t his role to think that way.

It’s the Enforcer’s job.

**305,1** ; that’s the Crime CoEfficient Levi saw on Nile Dok’s head when he tried the dominator for the first time. He didn’t know the story. He didn’t need to know the story. Nile was just another Inspector demoted to an Enforcer because he couldn’t keep his hue clear after all the cases he went through. It was a sad thing, but it was common.

Stormy grey eyes shift back to the woman again... and then, to the experienced Enforcer.

''Surely...'' He starts, but he finds the words to express his thoughts correctly hard to find. He doesn't want Nile to think he's not strong enough to do this job. He doesn't want them to think he's already taking the side of a Latent Criminal. Not at all. Eren Jaeger is a killer and he will rot in a cell somewhere for the rest of his life... because his Crime CoEfficient is beyond repair. And that's perfectly fine. But... ''Surely... I really doubt... The boy didn't... This.''

Fuck. It's his first day on the field and he's already failing at looking like he's in control... He wants to be in control for his team. It's his job. He groans in frustration and it really doesn't help when he feels the smile in Erwin Smith's voice as he voices his thoughts in his stead:

''Indeed. I really doubt a boy assaulted Mrs. Ackerman.''

''He managed to kill, however,'' adds Nile as a reminder of who the boy actually isn't. He's not like any other boy. He'll never be. Normal boys do not kill people, yet the boy did. Normal little boys do not force themselves on women almost three times their age either. ''But, he didn't do this to Mr. and Mrs. Ackerman.''

Relief washes over Levi and he feels his shoulders ease a little at the news. The boy isn't that kind of criminal. For a boy his age, it would have been very disturbing..., but it isn't like that.

Upstairs, they find one body in the hallway and two more in the girl's bedroom. All Male. All of them stabbed by a knife that is nowhere in sight. Levi just knows this is it... It happened here. First, the wounds are lower on the bodies and it would make sense for it to be from a smaller person... a kid, for example. In the hallway, Nile points toward different hints indicating there was a little bit of a fight. Hole in the wall. Paint scratched. The two other bodies look like they were stabbed without much of a fight. Surprised, maybe? The wounds are in the back and they lay on the ground among an immense city built in Lego blocks... and it is quite the city they got there.

It matches the story Levi heard from Mr. Jeager; his son was going to the Ackerman's to play.

Behind him, he hears Nile clear his throat before he starts to speak and explain his take on the events, like he usually does. That's what Erwin said. Nile goes around the crime scene first, because he likes that kind of stuff. He says it lets him look at everything without judgement and Erwin went with it, because Nile has that detective instinct in his gut... while Erwin says he doesn't have that. They make a good team. Then, Nile tells Erwin about it.

Usually, that's how it goes. Usually, yeah, because today doesn't go like that. Erwin Smith stops Nile from talking, glances at his new partner, Levi, and he says: ''What do you think, Levi?''

**28,1** ; that's his own Crime CoEfficient. Well, that's what it was this morning. He can't possibly be thinking like a criminal, can he? Yet, Erwin Smith looks at him and he's dead serious when he asks that... and Levi finds himself taking the chance. After all, he was one of the best back in School. It can't be that bad.

He sighs.

He clears his throat and closes his eyes for an instant... as if, he's diving into the scene and, maybe, just maybe, that's exactly what Nile feels like he's doing when he goes over the scene of the crime first and ignores whatever statement people are going to make. Levi doesn't ignore the statement. He uses it and hopes they weren't wrong.

''According to Mikasa Ackerman, Eren Jaeger wasn't here when the men entered the house. Mr. Ackerman could've gone to the door thinking it was the boy... but it wasn't the boy. He probably died right there. From the way he was on the floor, I'm assuming he just slumped down against the door at first. They probably found Mrs. Ackerman in the Kitchen... or the Living Room. Must've made a little bit of ruckus and it alarmed the girl, so she went upstairs... otherwise, she wouldn't have been able to say her friend wasn't there _yet_ when they were killed. If she was upstairs the whole time, she wouldn't have known.''

Pause. He looks around to Erwin... like he's searching for confirmation and the blond nods. Good. On the other hand, Nile crosses his arms over his chest and leans against the wall without much encouragement... not that Levi wants it from him.

''When did Eren get here?'' asks the enforcer.

''Probably... after they were done with Mrs. Ackerman. They moved upstairs and the boy came in to find the two bodies. Mr. Jaeger said his son never had a really clear Psycho-Pass, but it was stable. The bodies probably raised it high enough for him to kill the three men he saw upstairs as they were going for the daughter... or something.''

There's another pause and this one isn't made by Levi. It's just there. Erwin says something about how Levi is going to be a good Inspector and already heads to the stairs, but it still lingers... the pause. Nile eyes him from head to toe like he's judging his character and then, at last, he asks the one question that would remain in Levi's mind:

''Why?''

At first, he doesn't get it and he asks about it. Why, what? Does he needs to know why? It's simple. It's because Eren Jaeger's Crime CoEfficient was too high and he killed... is there something else to ask about? Why were the Ackermans killed? Once again, it's because the men were Latent Criminals... They must've had reasons to be upset at the Ackermans, or to want Mrs. Ackerman. Whatever it is, they were Latent Criminals and that's enough of a reason for them to kill... and yet, Nile asks it again.

''Why? Why did Eren Jaeger go upstairs if he kind of knew what was going on? Why did he do that instead of just going home and keeping himself clear?''

And, while Levi says it's simply the Crime CoEfficient's fault... That he went upstairs to check on his friend and that he was already doomed; that's just not what Nile wants to know about.

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

''Why?''

He asks it, at last, but he isn't facing the small kid sheltered in his mother's embrace anymore. He faces a young man... and he could've forgotten about him and not recognized the boy.  He could've, but he did recognize the boy. If the name on the file wasn't enough to convince him, then the turquoise eyes couldn't be mistaken... It really is _him_.

Erwin Smith recommended he take him as one of their Enforcers and Levi... well, Levi wanted to know.

Ten years later, the boy still looked like a brat. If anything, he was a grown-up... brat... in a body far taller than the Inspector in his late twenties had. Yet, he was boyish... from the way he walked to the one chair facing the glass to the way he talked. Everything about him seemed young and innocent... but Levi knew better. The caramel skin and the mess of chocolate hair sure made him look sweet, but he had seen more blood than most. Hell, he even spilled it. 

 **210.4** ; that was Eren Jaeger's Crime CoEfficient at his last exam. It was written black on white on a piece of paper. The same paper where one could read "Homicide." His Psycho-Pass hadn't improved since he entered this facility. Turning in circles in his cell with little to nothing to do had done nothing for him.

"Why?" Levi asked again when the boy didn't answer him.

He wanted to know. He needed to know. That answer could make him turn back... or take the young man in his new team.

''Why did you do it?''

''Oh...'' he finally says. It's more like a sigh than anything. Oh... so this is what it is about, that's what it sounds like to Levi. Yes, it is, and no, he isn't going to change subjects.

''Why did you go upstairs? You could've just gone back home and...''

''And call the MWPSB for help? Ask for _your_ help?'' finishes the boy rashly. It surprises the Inspector a little... the boy's voice is boyish, sure, but it's raw and strong.

The Inspector pulls at his suit to put it back in place and he clears his throat... regaining composure, as if he lost it for an instant. Or thought he'd lose it.

''Calling the _us_ would have effectively sent my Division to the scene indeed, and we would have been able to deal with the threat without having your hue clouded and your Crime CoEfficient over 100. You didn't. You decided against it... In the end, you killed three men.''

''Three, uh... That's right. I killed three men...'' says the boy like he's lost in thought for a second... almost as if he didn't actually remember and it doesn't exactly sit right with Levi. The boy remembers. On his file, it says nothing about any sort of confusion.

''Three,'' confirms Levi with his eyes glued to the boy even though he doesn't get any more slips like that from him.

He probably never will.

''You killed three men... instead of saving yourself.''

And then, he waits. Oh, he waits... He waits for an answer that doesn't come. Even his eyes remain unwavering. He just sits there with the glass between them... in the same way he did when the Dominator was between them. He was strong back then too. He looked like he'd do anything to get his mother safe, and maybe that's why he went upstairs and killed three men too. Maybe he just wanted to keep his friend safe. Maybe there isn't another answer. Maybe Nile was wrong years ago when he asked that question... and maybe Levi took it too far.

So, he's ready to stand up and leave, he really is... but, then it comes up again and it fills the room; that voice... so loud and certain.

''You make it sound like I had a choice... but I didn't. To me, it wasn't like I had a choice. It didn't even cross my mind that I could go home, you know. I was there, I saw everything and... The next thing I knew, I was coming behind them to kill them... Because that's exactly what they deserved... They deserved to be judged and to die! It's Justice!''

And then, just like that, it stops.

He was angry. He thought they needed to die... to be judged... so, he judged them by himself.

Why? Because it was only justice.

The room grows quiet again. It leaves them both speechless. The boy sighs loudly. His shoulders slump down. His whole form slumps on the chair and he runs his hand through his hair... probably a habit. A nervous habit? Probably. He looks less like a wild animal left in his small cage for too long... more like a boy, again.

''I know why you came here...'' he starts and Levi hums questioningly in response to this statement. Frowning, but remaining silent in an attempt to encourage the boy to speak further. ''You're looking for a new Enforcer, right?''

''We do need a new Enforcer... There were some transfers and people retiring.''

''You should take me.''

''Ooh? And why is that?''

It was a calm exchange. It really was a calm exchange again after the little bit of yelling from the boy about how they needed to die and Levi wasn't particularly disliking it, but... That was until bright eyes lighted up with some kind of raw confidence again when they looked at him. That was until he saw the smile taking over the boy's face.

He said: ''You'll never find anyone more suited and determined to put these criminals where they belong than me!''

It was a bit cocky, but Levi thought he didn't really dislike it and it wasn't such a bad idea to take the boy in as an Enforcer in their Division... after all.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay close! and... You'll get more short stories about this AU ;)


End file.
